Live While We're Young
}} Live While We're Young, en español Vivir Mientras Somos Jóvenes, es una canción no será presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece al grupo One Direction. La canción sera presentada por The Warblers con solos de Yamil, Dianna, Rodolfo. Contexto de la Canción: Se desarrolla como competencia sobre el liderazgo de The Warblers y demostración de talento de Dianna, Rodolfo y Yamil también interpretándola, este ultimo remplazando a Henry. Letra de la Canción: Yamil: Hey girl I'm waiting on you I'm waiting on you C'mon and let me sneak you out And have a celebration, a celebration The music up the windows down Rodolfo: Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool And we know it too Rodolfo y Yamil: Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight Yamil junto a The Warblers: Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never never never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some And live while we're young (Chicos de The Warblers: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) (Chicas de The Warblers: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) And live while we're young (Todos: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) Tonight let's get some And live while we're young Dianna: Hey Boy it's now or never, it's now or never Don't over a thing, just let it go And if we get together, yeah get together Don't let the pictures leave the phone oh oh oh Rodolfo y Yamil: Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight Rodolfo junto a The Warblers: Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never never never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some And live while we're young (Chicos de The Warblers: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) (Chicas de The Warblers: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) And live while we're young (Todos: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) Tonight let's get some And live while we're young Dianna: And Boy You and I We're about to make some memories tonight (Rodolfo: I wanna live while we're young) We wanna live while we're young Yamil junto a The Warblers: Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never never never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some And live while we're young Rodolfo junto a The Warblers: Crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never never never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some And live while we're young Chicos de The Warblers: Wanna live, wanna live Wanna live while we're young Chicas de The Warblers: Wanna live, wanna live Wanna live while we're young Todos: Wanna live, wanna live Wanna live while we're young Yamil y Rodolfo: Tonight let's get some And live while we're young Videos full|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Remake Categoría:Canciones de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por The Warblers Categoría:Canciones ya Interpretadas en Glee o The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Yamil Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Dianna Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Rodolfo